releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Union
The Witch Union, formerly known as the Witch Cooperation Association, is an organization that takes in and protects witches. Background The Witch Cooperation Association was originally formed by a few witches, including Cara, Scroll, and Wendy, in the Sea Wind Region who wished to protect themselves from persecution. They made their shelter in a forest and avoided contact with mortals. Cara found a secret entrance in their shelter and discovered a book she called the Holy Book that talked about the devils. After the Church attacked their shelter, Cara decided to use the information in the book to lead her sisters to the Holy Mountain, a place rumored to be where witches can go through their Day of Awakening with no pain and live peacefully. Chronology First two witches Roland met were local inhabitants Anna and Nana from Border Town. Soon after that Roland met with Nightingale who came to take them away where they would be safe among other witches. To Nightingale's surprise, she was rejected and invited to stay with them.Chapters 20-22 Weeks spent in Border Town changed her view of Roland and she agreed to bring all Association witches to Border Town.Chapter 44 However, Cara didn't believe her. Furthermore, she captured Nightingale and threatened to kill her unless she admitted being tricked by Roland. Nightingale managed to escape thanks to Wendy, who got gravely injured in the process. Together with Wendy and Lightning, who left voluntarily, she returned to Roland.Chapters 56-59 Meanwhile, the Witch Cooperation Association went to Barbarian Land where it was attacked by demons and scattered.Chapter 75-77 The remaining seven members who survived cold, demonic beasts, and Day of Awakening went to Border Town. There Roland formed new organization of 12 witches and called it Witch Union.Chapter 101 Base The original base of the Witch Cooperation Association was a forest in the Sea Wind Region. After travelling westward, they made a temporary shelter in the Impassable Mountain Range. The organization's final and current base is inside Border Town. They currently stay inside the castle but there are already plans for building a separate base for the Union's exclusive use. Strength When the Witch Cooperation Association settled in Western Region, the organization had 47 members. Two twin witches died during Day of Awakening, and Nightingale, Wendy and Lightning left after conflict with Cara. Thus 42 witches went to search for the Holy Mountain. At the foot of Snow Mountain they encountered 2 demons and lost dozens of witches in the clash. The fleeing witches were attacked twice by demonic boars and hybrid wolves, leaving only 8 survivors who reached their camp in the Impassable Mountain Range. When Leaf reunited with them, 2 died of Demonic Bite, thereby leaving them with 7 members who survived. Remaining members went to Border Town and formed the core of Witch Union. Thanks to Roland's revelation that they can completely negate the chance of death during their Day of Awakening and increase their proficiency in the use of their magic through daily usage, the witches individual skill greatly improved compared to before. Roland also helped them discover the possibility of their magic evolving, greatly increasing and diversifying what they can do in and out of combat. Membership The Witch Cooperation Association didn't discriminate between combat and auxiliary witches and accepted all witches who wished to join them. They would also use Scroll's and Nightingale's abilities to locate newly awakened witches or witches in hiding to recruit them. After realizing that kidnapping girls from their homes would only draw hatred, they opted to observe potential members for a period of time before offering an invitation. After their reformation into the Witch Union, their method of adding new members changed drastically. Rules Witch Union Members Witches (In Order of Joining) * Anna * Nana Pine * Nightingale * Lightning * Wendy - Leader * Leaf * Scroll * Hummingbird * Soraya Zoen * Echo * Lily * Mystery Moon * Maggie * Lucia White * Evelyn * Candle * Agatha * Paper * Spear Passi * Summer * Iffy * Softfeathers * Margie * Vanilla * Annie * Amy * Hero * Broken Sword * Sharon * Lorgar Burnflame * Thylane * Momo * Isabella Humans * Roland Wimbledon - Founder (True Leader) * Ring White - Clerk * PearlChapter 575 - Clerk * Grayrabbit - Clerk Witch Cooperation Association Members Members who Joined the Witch Union * Nightingale * Wendy * Scroll * Lightning * Leaf * Hummingbird * Soraya Zoen * Echo * Lily * Mystery Moon Deceased Members * Cara - Leader * Airy * Abby * Scarlett * Stone * Sherry * Shino * Red Pepper * Windseeker * 26 Unnamed Other Witches Trivia * With the revelation that most of the witches in the Kingdom of Graycastle left to join Tilly in establishing a witch country in the Fjords, the Witch Union is likely the only witch society left in the Kingdom of Graycastle. * Different from how it was portrayed in the Manhua adaptation, the emblem of the Witch Cooperation Association was described in the web novel to be formed by three juxtaposing triangles, with the image of an eye being placed in the space between the triangles.Chapter 2 Gallery Manhua= Eye of the Holy Mountain.png|Eye of the Holy Mountain - Witch Cooperation Association's Emblem Hooded Nightingale.png|Nightingale Leaf.png|Leaf Scroll.png|Scroll Soraya.png|Soraya Hummingbird.png|Hummingbird Lily.png|Lily Echo.png|Echo Mystery Moon.png|Mystery Moon |-| Misc. = Anna-0.jpg|Anna Nana.W.jpg|Nana Pine Wendy.1.jpg|Wendy Mystery Moon, Scroll and Soraya.jpg|Mystery Moon, Scroll and Soraya Leaves and Echo.jpg|Leaf and Echo Hummingbird and Lily.jpg|Hummingbird and Lily Nightingale-0.jpg|Nightingale Lightning and Maggie (Colored).jpg|Lightning and Maggie References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle